


The Fun Stuff

by Whirlwind



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Handon, Humor, One Shot, Short One Shot, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whirlwind/pseuds/Whirlwind
Summary: Hope tries to teach a very reluctant Landon how to swim.
Relationships: Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	The Fun Stuff

"Are these really necessary?" Landon asks, waving his arms about as a way to gesture to the bright yellow water wings Hope has forced him to wear for his first swim lesson with her. He agreed that finally learning how to swim might come in handy, especially if they ever had to deal with a water monster, but this felt like a _little bit_ too much.

Hope folds her arms over her chest, and cocks her head to the side as she stares him down.

"Given how accident prone you are? Yes. I do."

Landon frowns, but can't really argue with her. After all, he was the same guy who once pulled his groin combing his hair, and injured his arm trying to fly off the school roof.

"I don't know why you're so worried. I already spent half of last summer drowning anyway, so I'm pretty used to it."

The instant look of horror on Hope's face at his attempt to make light of that grim situation causes him to immediately regret saying it. Wincing painfully, his expression becomes deeply apologetic as he sheepishly scratches at the back of his head.

"Still too soon for that joke, huh?"

Hope nods emphatically, clearly unamused by it. "Yeah. Just a bit."

"Sorry."

Landon hunches his shoulders forward, and he looks around self consciously. "I feel like people are judging me." He whispers to her.

"No one is judging you." Hope assures him, placing a hand on her hip, and tapping her foot impatiently. He was trying to weasel his way out of this, and she wasn't going to have it. Phoenix or not, she needed him to be safe in the water, and that meant learning to swim.

"Pedro is definitely judging me." Landon remarks with a frown, tipping his head towards the child who is currently sitting on one of the nearby chairs, watching this humorous exchange between the couple play out.

Hope exhales a heavy a sigh, shaking her head as she gestures with her hand to ask for the boy to move back inside the school for now. With a tiny shrug, Pedro does so, but not before eyeing Landon's water wings one last time.

"There. Now enough with the excuses." She scolds, wagging her finger at him as she makes her way down the other side of the pool. "Once you get a handle on the basics, then we can learn the fun stuff."

"The fun stuff?" Landon asks curiously, following closely behind her, and Hope turns around with a playful grin teasing at her lips.

"Mhm." She hums smoothly, choosing to wait a moment to elaborate on just what she means by that.

Her boyfriend tips his head, intrigued. "Such as?"

"Kissing underwater." Hope smirks, as she pokes him in the chest.

The curly haired boy's eyes widen, mouth forming into a small 'o" shape, before a large grin takes over his face at the prospect of that.

"Well then, we should _**definitely**_ start getting on those lessons right away."

Hope chuckles in amusement, shaking her head. "Glad to hear it."


End file.
